Campus Snob story
by shadow-girl-1313
Summary: An Orignal of mine. A texas girl who couldn't get a dormroom boards with a couple of guys that seem to bring her nothing but headaches, soon the title "Snob" is given to her and she does her best to lose that title when trouble brews


Snob of the Campus

_I wonder when my roommate will get here…he's already late, and hour and a half late at that._ I looked at my new living quarters…collage is such a pain, having to move away from your family so that you could go get a decent education. I had to move from Texas to New York and nothing could have prepared me for the change of population and rules. Nor for this situation, I was the only girl who couldn't get another female for a roommate, so I have a guy as a roommate in a three-bedroom house, two bathrooms, and an attic and basement. I had moved in with my clothes, furniture and part of my décor.

I looked at my mirror on the desk, it showed me. Dressed in black and red…my two normal colors. Black corset with a red skull and black leather pants, and my choker and bracelets… It really brought attention to my tattoos, a black Japanese dragon flew across my collarbone and my arms were covered in red, blue, orange, pink and white or multi-colored roses. I loved to wear this in Texas when I went to the clubs at night. I would have many guys buying me drinks or trying to take me home and I would just turn them down by saying that I was waiting for a friend and they would slink off into a corner. The owners knew me, and they often let me stay even though I was a little younger than they preferred but they would watch me to make sure I didn't get into trouble. I laughed as I remembered those fun times.

"You think it's funny that I've been pounding on the door for the past five minutes?" a guy yelled though the window. I looked at him, black hair, tanned face, brown eyes, muscular body in a black collared shirt and black slacks.

"Sorry about that! I was just…lost in thought." I said rushing to open the door, "Do you need any help?"

"No, not from a girl like you." He scoffed and pushed his way into the door. I saw a couple of suitcases and grabbed them and followed him before he could say anything, I caught up to him as he put his bags down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Helping you out, if you got a problem with it…bite me." I said as I walked out to his car to get some boxes to bring in. he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, trapping me against his car.

"When I say I don't need help…I mean it! Don't take anything else of mine into the house."

"And if I don't listen to ya…what are you gonna do?" I challenged him.

"I'll tie you to your bed." He spurted out.

"So you like the kinky stuff, huh?" I asked him with a mischievous grin. He face flushed and he hit the car.

"No, I do not like the 'kinky stuff.' Fine I'll let you help." He released me and got back to work. He seemed to watch me as I hauled in boxes and he unpacked.

"So, are you going someplace, in that get up?"

"Yeah, I'm going to a club. I've been so bored since I moved here. You wanna come?"

"Only if there's some hot chicks." He smiled and put an empty suitcase in his closet. He pulled on a leather jacket and went outside the room, "Come on, I'll show you something." I followed him outside to the truck pulling into the driveway; on the trailer it had a green motorcycle. A man drove it, he waved as he braked.

"We'll go in style. If you don't mind, that is." He said, unhitching the bike. The man got out of the truck.

"So you're Randy's roommate, it's nice to meet you. My name's Takishe, or Taki…for short, I'm Randy's best friend since middle school."

"I'm Alice, it's nice to meet you to too." I smiled as he shook my hand.

"Interesting tastes you have in clothes…you dress like those gothic chicks I see all the time at home." He said pausing as he found my tattoos.

"Sweet tattoos girl."

"Quit trying to romance her and help me with this bike. Or make yourself useful." Randy said playfully. Taki laughed and slapped Randy's back, "It's your bike, so you can move it yourself with that attitude…but I don't want to be without a place to sleep when I get drunk."

"Well I need to finish getting ready, Let me know when you're all ready, both of ya'll. I got my own bike so I can drive Taki, don't worry about it Randy, I don't want you to look…well you know." I smirked and walked up to my room, on the second floor. I put on my make up and my leather jacket and grabbed my chains to put on later. I sat in my chair and thought about what I was gonna do for money.

"Man, I gotta get a job, otherwise I ain't gonna last a year here." And I fell asleep.

"Hey…Alice. Wake up…"

"She's a southern belle, dude."

"How can you tell, Taki?"

"I used to date one, she was really family oriented. She was always talking about her daddy and her house in Texas. They're so needy and they got an attitude problem"

"Well this southern belle is an orphan you ass." I stood up, grabbed my keys and walked out to my black motorcycle. I was putting on my helmet when they both came running out of the house, Randy stopping to lock up, Taki ran up to me.

"I didn't mean it like that. Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said it." He was sincere about this…but

"Then don't talk about us like we're some big pain in the ass." I shouted, he nodded and I handed him my spare helmet. We took off with Randy following us to the Dark Corridor, the club that I hung out at almost every night since I got here about two weeks ago, I parked my bike and waited for Randy. Taki looked at the building… "This place looks shady…you sure about this one?" he asked.

"No one will mess with you if you guys walk in with me. I've earned a cruel reputation in just the two weeks I've been coming here." I walked over to the bartender.

"Could I get my usual please?" I asked sweetly.

"You can get whatever you want, just don't start another fight like you did last time, ok?" Matt said, sliding me the drink I requested. Taki and Randy came up behind me and requested a club soda too. We sat down at a table and waited for someone to break the silence, I sighed.

"Ya'll gonna ask something or not?"

"How's your family?" Taki grasped a question out of the air.

"I don't really have a blood family, my friends are my family. So I guess it doesn't really matter…to my knowledge they're fine."

"So what happened to your family, if you don't mind." Randy asked.

"They got in a bad car accident. I was 6 at the time so I thought that they were just on a long trip, but when they never came home I realized what had happened." I took a swig of my drink and the waiter refilled it before I could ask. Randy seemed shocked and excused himself to the bathroom. Taki shook his head and apologized for Randy's behavior.

"You don't have to do that, not a lot of people don't like to talk about it, or they don't feel comfortable with someone with a past like me. So I'm used to it by now."

"Hey you should know, Randy does have a temper but he's a really sensitive person. He's a good guy but someone just needs to let him…discover that women like a sensitive, yet tough, guy. Could you help with that without letting him know that I asked you or him finding out?" Taki asked making sure that Randy wasn't coming back.

"Sure…I mean I gotta live with him so I might be able to help you with that." I was confused that someone would ask such a thing from me.

Taki seemed to be afraid to let on that he had asked for me to help a friend. They kept the conversation away from the family aspect. Randy was quiet most of the time unless we talked about something that he was passionate about, like cars or motorcycles. He went on about owning his own shop that would detail and paint cars and other vehicles. Taki laughed and made a couple sarcastic shots at him.

"Hey Alice…what do you wanna do?" Taki asked.

"I dunno, maybe get a ranch and breed race horses, own a couple car shops, write and/or start a chain of restaurants." I said with a smile. Someone tapped my shoulder, a young man stood there, handsome but not my type.

"Could I have this dance?" he asked boldly.

"Um, I dunno if my buddies would let-" I started, but was cut off by Randy's "Of course, Just don't tire her. She still has to drive home."

"Thanks." The young man said. He led me to the dance floor and held me roughly to him.

"You're really stupid for hanging out with those guys. I bet they're not even interested in you."

"And you are?" I asked him. He shook his head, and tried to get even closer to me.

"Either you get out of my face or I'll send you to the hospital." I whispered.

"You wouldn't do that now, would you kitten?" he said as he leaned down to kiss me. I flipped him onto the table.

"I said no!" I yelled, Matt jumped over the bar counter and held me against the wall.

"Demon! Knock it off! Keep up like this and I won't have any business."

"Then teach them when a lady says 'no' that she means it!" Randy put his face in his hands and Taki was grinning form ear to ear.

"I'll put up a warning sign, how's that?

"It's a start." I calmed down and the young man got up again. He pushed Matt aside and grabbed my neck.

"No-one ever says no to me."

"No-one ever threatens me…and lives to tell about it." I gave a palm strike to his nose and felt it break. He swung, I ducked and launched myself at his gut. Two fists collided with his stomach, and then I sent him flying though the doors.

"That was self defense if I ever saw it!" Taki yelled. The young man flew at him and Randy intercepted him by tackling him out of mid-air. Randy towered over the young man and glared.

"You won't be bothering us when we're here…other wise you'll be elsewhere recuperating." Randy said softly. The young man stood up and three others behind him stood and came up behind him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Do you know who you're messing with?" two of them asked.

"Hey, why don't we teach them?

"Cool it Tama, she's worth fighting for." The young man said to the one with black hair, violet eyes and dressed in purple and black Tripp pants with a black button up shirt.

"But Sam…"

"I said cool it." The young man said, the other two, whom weren't spoken to stepped back and sat down on the closest table to the wall.

"I challenge you to a fight." Sam pointed to Randy.

"I decline. I do not fight for sport." Randy turned away as the boy with blonde hair and black eyes grabbed me and put a knife to my throat.

"What about for her?" Sam asked. Taki tapped Randy and pointed.

"Why do you insist on choosing my _wife_ as the victim?" he sighed.

"You're wife?" Tama and Sam replied in shock. I got the gist and played along.

"Sweetie, could you possibly get any slower?" I flipped the guy over and slammed him into the wall, Randy tripped Sam as he made his way over and Tama backed away, hands up. He was the kind of person who stayed behind the stronger ones. I grabbed the knife and handed it to Matt.

"Just disarming the idiots, dear." He smiled and mouthed his thanks. Taki, Randy and I sat down and the entire bar was deathly quiet.

"Eat, drink be merry!" I waved off their stares and the three assholes ran out the door. Tama sat in the corner alone, unsure of what to do next. I went over to Tama, "Come on. You need to get some real friends, some that don't boss you around like that."

"They're pretty cool. They're not always like that."

"Let me guess, they're just drunk?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sorry about them." He gave an uneasy smile, I put my arm around him.

"Don't worry about him, come have a drink with us."

"I actually don't drink."

"Nor do I." I laughed and brought him over to where my room mate and his friend were sitting.

"Why do girls always think they gotta make things nice?" Randy asked under his breath.

"Otherwise the world would be full of egotistical men like you out for revenge." I said under my breath. Taki sniggered and then drank from his cup. I'm sure Randy heard my comment but decided to ignore it, I wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing.

"I reckon it's about time for us to go gents." I laughed and looked around the almost empty bar.

"I'm sure you're right, but then I don't wanna leave some pretty little thing like you."

"Isn't that sweet of you to say." Randy said dryly, hiding a smirk byt taking a drink of his water.

"When you got a girl who can ignore the type of guy that was that punk, and then teach him a lesson…you found a real gem Randy. I ain't every see a girl move that fast."

"Usually because they're running from you, and they tend to be just bit injured."

"Oh, like it rough do ya?" I teased.

"No, they don't get hurt from me but their abusive guys. I'm not that type to hit a woman." He puffed his chest out, "A real man doesn't threaten, let alone hit a lady. Any male who does that deserves to get their asses whupped."

"Taki…you're drunk. You only pull that out when you're drunk dude. You aren't driving back home like this on my watch."

"But it ain't your watch right now, I get to drive to your new place wid this pretty lil thing." Taki put his arm around my shoulders and leaned on me.

"Can he ride a motorcycle like this?" I asked, worried.

"And a whole lot more, however I'd hurry the ride before he gets sick; those clothes might not look their best in half an hour."

I collapsed in my bedroom, hauling Taki as deadweight had been a work out and then some. A guy passed out was not a fun thing, but it would be funny when he woke up and looked in the mirror…I laughed silently, Randy sure had a mean strike when it came to Taki, he decided to give his friend "some color" and I had lent him my spare make up kit. Taki would be a big hit with the boys at home if he didn't manage to get it off before then. I leaned back onto my bed and drifted in to oblivion.

A rude knock sounded at my door and someone was shouting, what they said I didn't understand at all…my mind wasn't working.

"Wanna speak English buddy?!" I shouted when I realized why I wasn't working so well.

"Get your sleeping ass up, you'll be late for the first day of class, Beauty."

"What are you still doing here Taki?" I asked, jerking up and grabbing my uniform.

"I got a phone call and my mom just threw me out of the house. She's sending my neighbor up with the rest of my things."

"Just like that?"

"Nope, it's a long story. You'll get it later, however if you don't hurry your ass up you might just have to hear it now."

"I'm up and dressing! Back off dude." I hissed, I pulled the door open and went to say something else when he grinned, and pulled me outside and handed me a paper bag and my backpack.

"Lunch and breakfast, eat it when you get the chance. I know after the first class of the day you can follow Randy around like a pup, you have the same classes. Now go you can thank me later. Get." He motioned at me with his hands and I took off on my bike, revving the horses at the lights and squealing off to annoy the drivers next to me. Pulling into the parking lot I laughed, I got here the same time as Randy.

"Any reason why Taki woke me up this morning?" I asked him putting my helmet under my arm and looked in my paper sack.

"Yeah, I told him that if you weren't up when I got here I'd kill him and make sure we burry him like a girl. Just because he acts like it doesn't mean he's gay ya know."

"I just thought he was being playful."

"His mom kicked him out-"

"I know."

"- so he'll be staying with us and probably switching to come here for school. Anyway he'll cook and clean until it drives you crazy."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll make sure to keep my room tidy enough for him to have no reason to go in there. I like my privacy thank you."

"I was just letting you know, snip at me and I won't even do that."

"Wasn't snippy, just saying."

"Whatever, see you in second class."

"And the rest of them too. Oh, by the way…good morning to you."

"Mornin'" he mumbled as he took off to the main building, I walked to the art building and ate my breakfast peacefully. Did Taki really make this? It was absolutely delicious…I'd ask when I saw him next.

First hour when by so fast I felt like all I did was blink and it was over, and I still didn't know what the class was really about. I walked to the next classroom, I had to keep an eye on my map until I got about half way there, I walked into someone in a black leather jacket and looked up to find a young man with brown hair and green/amber eyes.

"New are you?" he asked, looking at my map.

"Yes, I'm just trying to find my class."


End file.
